


Christmas Countdown 2020 <3

by P03tic_Justice2k08



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Christmas Countdown 2020, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P03tic_Justice2k08/pseuds/P03tic_Justice2k08
Summary: Hi! This is gonna be my 30 day countdown 'till Christmas. There'll be 30 one shots from 3 (or four if i decide to add Kimetsu no Yaiba) different fandoms. I will take suggestions and requests as long as there's no smut :D have fun reading!
Relationships: Hayama Akira/Kurokiba Ryou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takumi Aldini/Yukihira Souma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. hot chocolate on cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: hot chocolate (shokugeki no souma: hayama x kurokiba)  
> Day 2 prompt: gift wrapping   
> Day 3 prompt: decorations   
> Day 4 prompt: gingerbread houses   
> Day 6 prompt: stockings   
> Day 7 prompt: christmas dates  
> Day 8 prompt: first snow   
> Day 9 prompt: mistletoe  
> Day 10 prompt: Christmas tree   
> Day 11 prompt: sleeping on the roof   
> Day 12 prompt: sugar cookies   
> Day 13 prompt: caroling   
> Day 14 prompt: sweater snuggles   
> Day 15 prompt: christmas lights   
> Day 16 prompt: peppermint tea latte  
> Day 17 prompt: presents  
> Day 18 prompt: fireplace  
> Day 19 prompt: cheesy christmas romance movies   
> Day 20 prompt: cheesy and cliche proposal  
> Day 21 prompt:   
> Day 22 prompt:  
> Day 23 prompt:  
> Day 24 prompt:  
> Day 25 prompt:  
> Day 26 prompt:  
> Day 27 prompt:  
> Day 28 prompt:   
> Day 29 prompt:  
> Day 30 prompt:freestyle (surprise)

Hayama stood in the kitchen, stirring a batch of his special hot chocolate. The aroma it spread around the apartment relaxed anyone who breathed it in.

  
  


Kurokiba walked into the silent kitchen and smiled at his boyfriend who was at the stove. He walked to him and stopped right behind the silver-haired man.

  
  


Kurokiba snaked his arms around Hayama’s waist and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hello there.” Hayama said.

  
  


“Hi.” Kurokiba said, kissing his neck lovingly. Hayama hummed. “The hot chocolate should be done soon baby. Why don’t you get us some mugs?” 

  
  


Kurokiba nodded and kissed the back of Hayama’s neck before getting the mugs and setting them down on the counter. Hayama poured the hot chocolate into the mugs.

  
  


Kurokiba reached into their fridge and pulled out the marshmallows and whipped cream. Hayama smiled amusedly. His boyfriend who stood proud and aggressive in the kitchen was drowning in a black sweater and gray sweatpants.

  
  


“Aki, you comin’ or not?” Kurokiba said quietly, holding up the marshmallows and whipped cream. Hayama nodded and chuckled.

  
  


They walked to the living room and sat on the couch. They snuggled together for warmth and comfort as they sipped at their hot chocolates.

  
  


Hayama leaned his head onto Kurokiba’s shoulder. “This is nice.” He said, sighing contentedly. Kurokiba nodded and yawned.

  
  


He set down his empty mug by Kurokiba’s and closed his eyes. “Happy christmas eve babe.” Kurokiba hummed. “Merry Christmas eve. Sleep well. I love you.”


	2. wrapped up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tsukishima wrap gifts together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Enjoy

Day 2: gift wrapping

  
  


Hinata looked between two kinds of wrapping paper, one gold and blue and one white and silver. “Go with the gold and blue one for the King and Tadashi.” Tsukishima said.

  
  


Hinata’s hazel eyes shone with amusement. “Still calling him King, are we?” He said. Tsukishima smirked. “It still gets a rise out of him, so why not?”

  
  


The two laughed. “It does, doesn’t it. C’mon Salty, we gotta wrap these.” Hinata said, eyes focused on the boxes in front of them.

  
  


Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… no.” Hinata looked at him and pouted. “C’mon Keiiiiiiii! I don’t wanna do this alone!”

  
  


Tsukishima snorted and walked over to Hinata. He sat down right beside him and sighed. “Now you’re not alone.” He said.

  
  


“Shut your mouth smartass.” Hinata grumbled. Tsukishima chuckled and stood up. He picked up Hinata bridal style. “Tsukki!” The ginger yelped.

  
  


The tall blonde laughed loudly. “Still the shrimpiest, I see.” Instead of getting mad at Tsukishima like he usually would, Hinata decided on other means of revenge.

  
  


“Well you would know, wouldn’t ya?” He said. The blonde blushed uncharacteristically. Hinata giggled and jumped out of Tsukishima’s arms.

  
  


“Let’s wrap!”

  
  


“Kei! You’re doing it wrong.” Hinata yelled at Tsukishima. “No I’m not! It just looks  _ plain, _ instead of like an over-excited mess!”

  
  


Tsukishima pointed at Hinata’s, which frankly, was beautifully done. The wrapping paper was folded so perfectly around the corners and the ribbons were tied beautifully. They were kind of… everywhere though.

  
  


Tsukishima’s on the other hand was simple but still done well. “Shoyo, let me do it or I swear to god.” The ginger just stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima.

  
  


Tsukishima scoffed. “Whatever, this is our last one anyways.” He said, rather relieved. Hinata giggled. “They look so nice!”

  
  


Tsukishima gave a small smile. “I guess.” Hinata climbed onto Tsukishima’s lap. “Wrapping gifts with you’s so fun, Kei.”

  
  


Kei smiled at Shoyo. “Yeah, it is babe.”


End file.
